marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimura (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Unidentified parents, unidentified grandmother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Facility Bases | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 109 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Mercenary; former assassin handler | Education = Unknown most likely high school, finished or unfinished | Origin = Enhanced Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Craig Kyle; Paco Medina | First = New X-Men Vol 2 #31 | Overview = She was X-23's handler in the Facility that created X-23 and assigns X-23 her missions. Throughout Kimura's time as X-23's handler, she abused X-23, finding any excuse to bully her, regardless of whether X-23 failed or not. After X-23 escaped the Facility, Kimura has made it her duty to track down X-23, bring her back to the Facility, and kill anyone X-23 has come in contact with. | HistoryText = Origin Kimura was born to an abusive alcoholic father and a negligent mother. Her life at home also mimicked her life at school, where she was also abused and tormented by her peers. Through unspecified means and at some point in time, Kimura's grandmother became her caregiver. At once, her grandmother tried to heal the emotional damage inflicted upon Kimura through nurturing, love, and understanding. However, by that point in time the emotional scars were pemanent and her grandmother's attempts to reach her were futile. After her grandmother's fatal heart attack, Kimura took off, eventually coming into contact with the Facility. She then underwent some unspecified procedure that granted her physical invulnerability, density control, and reconstruction. She then exacted revenge against those in her past who had wronged her. During her time at the Facility, Kimura eventually assumed the same abusive role as the people who victimized her in the past, particularly X-23. The Facility As an agent of the Facility, Kimura became X-23’s handler. She abused X-23, finding any excuse to bully her, regardless of whether X-23 failed or not. After X-23 escaped the Facility, Kimura made it her duty to track down X-23, bring her back to the Facility, and kill anyone X-23 has come in contact with. She eventually tracks X-23 to San Francisco, where Laura is living with her Aunt Debbie and her cousin Megan. During a raid on Debbie’s house, Kimura breaks X-23’s neck. She then uses adamantium handcuffs to handcuff herself to Laura and drags her downstairs to Debbie and Megan where she threatens and begins to put her finger through Megans heart. Laura recovers from her injuries, cuts off her own hand and handcuffs Kimura to a pipe. Laura tells Megan and Debbie to get her duffel bag and take what they absolutely need and that they have 3 minutes to leave the house. Laura reattaches her hand while Kimura says that everyone she loves will die and that she will be the one who kills them. Laura cuts open a gas pipe and turn on the light, causing an explosion. Encounter with the New X-Men Eventually she tracks X-23 to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Kimura proceeds to lure “her” out in the open so that she can capture her but it eventually turns out Kimura is actually after Mercury who is captured. She and X-23 fight but she injures Laura and gets away with Mercury. When she arrives back at the Facility, she watches as they test their new experiment, Predator X upon the mutant, Mammomax, much to her pleasure. Eventually, X-23 and Hellion track her to the Facility. She uses a sonic device that only mutants can hear and stabs X-23 in the shoulder. Hellion picks her up and smashes her into a wall. Laura tells him to kill her but he refuses so he uses his telekinesis to throw her away. Kimura, eventually makes her way back to the Xavier Institute and makes another attempt to kill X-23, Emma Frost comes across her and mind-wipes her, making her forget about her grandmother--the only influential and positive person in her life. Emma tells Kimura that she is nothing but a bully who is trying to harm others to make up for her own sad childhood full of sorrow and being bullied. Emma controls Kimura’s mind and makes her hunt down the leaders of the Facility, particularly Professor Harkins who oversaw the experimentations done on Mercury. Not Forgotten Kimura somehow fails to kill Harkins, but manages to give him a limp before she is freed from Emma Frosts mind control. She resumes working for the Facility, and when Agent Young and Agent Morales (who is not working for the Facility) manages to capture X-23, Kimura is ordered to handle her and take a DNA-sample from her. Kimura decides to saw of X-23's entire arm. Morales manages to free X-23 by shooting Kimura in the head, but Kimura recovers quickly and chases them. X-23 traps her under a heavy door and she is freed from it just in time to save Harkins from X-23. Harkins want X-23 alive so that the Facility can use her again, but Kimura wants X-23 dead and kills Harkins. But before she can kill X-23, Morales throws a moltov cotail on her that sets her on fire. X-23 and Morales manages to escape, but Kimura survives and tells X-23 that she will never stop hunting her, and that she will hunt down an kill everyone X-23 loves, starting with Megan Kinney. | Powers = Control of her molecules allowing: Density Control: Minor form of density control. She is able to reach inside someone and pull their brains out, but she can't escape from under a door or walk through walls. Invulnerability: Kimura has indestructible skin and can't be damaged from the outside, not even with adamantium claws, as she was specially designed to handle X-23. She can feel the impact but not pain and is not damaged by explosion, fire or high falls. Her insides, however, are not indestructible. | Abilities = Weapon X training. | Strength = Unknown, though she is seen in X-23 Target X #5 to have the ability to kill a person by simply driving her fingers into their body, without damaging herself physically. | Equipment = Whatever The Facility provides. An example would be a sonic resonator she uses to subdue X-23 and Hellion when they attempt to save Mercury. | Weaknesses = She can be damaged by telepathy, since telepaths can control her mind, and telekinesis, since they can reach her internal organs and create, for example, a bubble in her brain or in her heart. | Transportation = Trucks, cars, or whatever The Facility provides. | Weapons = Can be seen using a bow gun and a high-powered rifle, but will carry other weapons like grenades. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Invulnerability Category:Density Manipulation